


Jack and Gabe Make A Porno

by CardboarianNights



Series: Spider!Jack and Moth!Gabe AUs [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Moth!Gabe, Mutual Pining, Not Furry, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spider!Jack, body horror for jack because of his unusual mouth, everyone can see you have a crush, humanoid au, just porn stars falling for each other over the course of a shoot, two stupid idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is a moth humanoid brought on board to be co-stars with a rising newcomer who is a spider hybrid. Although Gabriel doesn't like the whole 'predator/prey' narratives in porn, he still signs on for it cause money is money. Little did he know that his co-star, Jack Morrison, was a sweetheart behind the scenes, and they BOTH have trouble staying in character throughout the filming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spider!Jack and Moth!Gabe are back everyone! This fic is very much a relaunch of the 'moth to the flame' story where the world isn't in an omnic crisis situation and both of the leads are porn stars.
> 
> Here's some art inspired by the 'moth' fic that changed how Jack looks like:
> 
> Jack's body: http://mercy-for-old-soldiers.tumblr.com/post/152313291727 
> 
> Jack's face/head: http://cyrioci.tumblr.com/post/154672549254/these-are-old-nowbut-spider-jack-was-one-of-the

“Cut! Take a break you two!”

The director shouted as the moth humanoid took his mouth off of the ghostly pale spider humanoid’s cock, his jaw starting to grow cramp from how many retakes they’ve done of this particular scene. His other hand rested on the hip where the spider’s second set of legs rested on where his hips would be, considerably thinner and more spider-like than the muscular human legs he walked on. They were more like accessories that made it more troublesome for the species to find clothing in shopping malls than a true extra set of legs and his were very fuzzy and white like the hair on his head. 

Gabriel stood up and removed his hand from his co-star as he rubbed his jaw with both hands as a set assistant brought them both over cold bottles of water. He took his and immediately placed it against his jaw while the make up artist went over to the spider humanoid to fix up his make up, mostly brushing extra black powder around his eyes to even out the natural dark circles around his eyes, making them look more sunken than they actually were.

His co-star for this porn flick was ‘Spider Jack’, a rising star in the ever popular ‘predator’ niche knowing for his ‘snake charmer’ personality when wooing his ‘prey’ on screen in his films. The kind of guy who will have you begging him to devour you at the end. Metaphorically-speaking, of course cause there’s a no snuff or cannibalism shit policy for the agency he was part of for jobs.

Gabriel, however, was an industry veteran and very popular for a moth porn star. It was the reason why he was pulled in for this gig with Jack but money was money to him. 

His eyes wandered to the spider’s face and the many sets of blue eyes he had, a very recessive trait in spiders but he was powder white as well so genetics didn't favor the humanoid too kindly if he were to actually try to hunt in the real world. The spider would stick out like a sore thumb no matter where or how he hid himself by being that white. Another unfortunate trait that he had was that was a huge turnoff was that his mouth had the ability to pull apart in four different directions, making him look like a fucking space monster from a sci-fi horror film. Thank god he didn't do that trick too often and could speak, kiss, etc, without unfolding the entire lower half of his face.

Other than the mouth-thing, he was a pretty handsome, for a spider, that is.

Blue eyes locked with brown ones and Gabriel looked away, a scowl forming on his lips as he mentally chastised himself for staring. The make up artist pulled away from Jack, nodding his head approvingly at his work before heading of as the spider twisted the top off his water bottle and began drinking. Gabriel took this as a chance to saunter away, not really good at making conversation with cute guys for good reasons, and popped down on the couch where his bathrobe laid on where he left it. He twisted the top off his bottle and started to quench his throat.

Jack was your typical gay pornstar with his muscular body, maybe leaner than Gabriel was, but, god, his girthy cock could choke a fucking horse even though it wasn't too long like most guys in the industry. If it was a blessing or not, Gabriel would decide that at the end of the shooting for the film today even though it was still early mid-day. 

The whole thing was being filmed outside on a web beside a pool. Kind of a weird place for a web but it was porn so whatever. Not everything had to make perfect sense in order to be enjoyable for their intended audience. 

The house the shoot was being held at was a remote enough that neighbors weren't close enough to make complaints but close enough to the city that made it a prime filming location for porn. Gabriel had visited the place about three time for three different films for as long as he’s been in the industry and this made count number four.

He laid back against his bathrobe, wings folded behind him, and lightly tapped his bare foot to the floor, needing to preoccupy himself so he wouldn't look at his handsome porcelain skinned co-star as he turned and gave Gabriel a really nice view of the curves of his back, his narrow waist, and a pathetically flat ass that he kind of found endearing considering he was used to seeing plump asses all the time. 

“Break’s over. Let’s pick up where we left of!” 

The director snapped his fingers and Gabriel rolled his eyes as he recapped his bottle and tossed it on the couch before getting back up. Jack set his bottle on a lawn chair before walking back around the pool to where the web was while Gabe followed and kneeled down on the foam pad that marked his spot and also helped keep pressure off his knees. The shot was a close up of Gabriel sucking his co-star’s dick off after he tricks the spider into having sex with him instead of eating him for lunch. 

Everyone else was getting into back into position for the take and Gabriel looked elsewhere than at his co-star, eyeing the pool he day dreamed of skinny dipping in until Jack sat down on his heels next to him.

“So, you go tangling yourself up in spider webs often or…?” Jack spoke softly to Gabriel, making the moth smirk in amusement.

“Are you asking if I’ve dated any spiders before?”

“Just curious since you seem to have trouble keeping eye contact.” Jack clarified with a casual shrug. “The director is kind of oblivious, for some reason that I can't fathom, and I wasn't sure if you were doing it on purpose or not.”

Gabriel looked at him skeptically. “Is there a particular pair of eyes I should look at?”

Jack lifted his white, clawed hands and pointed to the two smaller set of eyes in the middle of his face, right below the largest set. “These are the ones you want to keep eye contact with. The larger pair are usually useless for spiders to use this close up and are used more to intimidate. Pretty much blind in them and it throws me off a bit when you look at them. That make sense?”

“I had no idea. Sorry bout that.”

Jack hand waved it as he chuckled softly. “You didn't know, so, don’t apologize.”

“Actors ready yourselves!” The director spoke up, jolting Gabriel out of his conversation with Jack as the spider rose back to his full height, equal to him when he stood up too but he was the one down on his knees for this scene. 

His pale cock was erect for him and Gabriel felt his mouth water at the sight of a bead of precum building on his tip. He reached forward and gave Jack’s cock a firm pump, making sure to not disturb that growing bead as much as possible, drawing a satisfying hiss from the spider’s lips before leaning forward and taking it into his mouth again.

“Lights. Camera. Action!”

Gabriel's hand on Jack’s hip was out of the shot as the zoom in focused on Gabriel sucking on Jack’s cock but he was brushing his thumb in teasing circle around the bone, drawing shudders and soft noises of frustration from the spider. His other hand groped that flat ass, his thumb tracing slow circles in synchronization with the one teasing the spider’s hip bone.

“Cut!” The director sighed. “Gabriel! Please stay in character. You’re suppose to be conflicted in doing what you need to survive! Not seduce the damn spider trying to kill you!”

Gabriel scowled, Jack’s cock still in his mouth and lightly lapping at the tip to keep Jack leaning towards him, drawing such sweet noses from the soft spoken spider. He popped the cock out of his mouth and nodded his head at the director. 

“Sorry.”

He certainly wasn't sorry for throwing the handsome spider off though as he looked up and watch his head snap away to look at something else, his cheeks powdered pink in arousal or embarrassment; Gabe wouldn't mind either.

“Resume your positions.”

Gabriel watched Jack take several deep breaths to calm himself down, a hand gently pressed to his chest, and he found himself enamoured. Why does his co-star have to be so handsome and cute? His cock was pulsing, very much interested in the pale spider and what other noises he could draw out of that sweet mouth.

Jack’s hands went back to his sides as Gabriel took Jack’s cock back into his mouth.

“Lights. Camera. Action!”

A hand came down on Gabriel's head, gripping his short, curly, black hair before pulling firmly, drawing a strangled whimper before he was roughly pulled forward further down on Jack’s cock. He had to remember to breath through his nose as pinpricks of tears pooled at the edges of his eyes as his wings unfolded and fluttered as he choked on the spider’s girth. Instinct to fly away was barely suppressed as he reminded himself that this was in character for the sadistic spider Jack was playing and Gabe’s contract forbid extreme discomfort beyond what was agreed upon on in the script.

“Cut! Good! Next scene!” The director moved them along and Gabriel looked up at Jack, mouth still on the spider’s cock but the hand on his head gently smoothing out Gabriel's hair and allowing him to raise his head so he wasn't taking him so deeply.

“Sorry.” Jack apologized with his soft voice, making Gabriel shoot his gaze down from those sweet eyes and grumble as he his cheeks heat up a bit. 

The guy was being professional, Gabriel! Stop getting weird ideas! Your mouth is on his cock anyways, you thirsty asshole!

The cameraman took his place for the long distance shot, the mat removed from under his knees and his wings folded back up so the prop guys could wrap it up in the fake silk weaving to prevent his escape like the script called for. The earlier close up allowed the spontaneous throat fucking to happen without the excited fluttering of his wings being captured in the shot but that didn’t stop everyone ELSE from seeing the embarrassing sight. Moths only fluttered their wings like that on the ground when they’re trying to impress another moth, his body reacted to the sudden rough behavior by making him fucking ‘display’ for the spider. Maybe he would get lucky and no one would be any wiser to-

“So, um… Is there a way I can make this more comfortable for you?” Jack asked bashfully as he rubbed the back of his neck. God, he was adorable with his chest and neck having a similarly matching light pink shade to his cheeks. This wasn’t fair at all!

Gabriel wouldn’t let it affect him though. He was a professional.

“I’ll be fine. Just do your job.” He replied casually as the rest of the crew got into position. Jack looked down at him skeptically but didn’t say anything as the cameraman was in place, and was handed some lubricant to apply to his dick by the stage hand that he was quick to rub onto his cock like one would do with skin ointment. Gabriel opened his mouth when the director got into place and tried not to make any unnecessary noises as Jack’s cock slid back down his throat, forcing him to breath through his nose but keeping still for his comfort while grabbing a clump of Gabriel’s hair in his fist again.

“Lights, camera, action!” The director snapped and Jack’s grip on his hair tightened as he let out a sadistic cackle, his voice volume significantly louder than the whisper he always talked with, and practically forcing himself down Gabriel’s throat.

Jack WAS at least playing it up mostly by overly exaggerating his hip movement to find a better angle to penetrate Gabriel’s throat so it wouldn’t meet so much resistence and he tried to assist the best he could by tilting his head back and exposing his throat more to the spider. Soft whimpers came from Gabriel, both real and some played up, secretly loving Jack’s cock toying with him. It made him fantasize about sucking his cock without the lights and the audience. Toying with Jack’s cock slowly by licking his shaft and edging him over and over before finally taking him and his load down his throat.

Fantasizing at least allowed him to mentally detach for a bit as Jack said his cheesy as fuck villain lines, halting his thrusts to force Gabriel to take all of him and shoving his nose into the tuff of silver hair he had. Gabe wasn’t much of a scenting kind of guy but he found the act incredibly arousing while Jack growled at him with his gravely voice and felt himself shudder, precum leaking out of his own cock. Jack’s claws scraping lightly against his scalp didn’t help much to either as he let out a long groan.

“You like that, my little cock slut?” Jack purred with a sneer, waiting until Gabriel craned his head back to look up at the spider’s smaller set of eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. His face was flushing hard from how intoxicating it was to be pushed around by Jack, especially since he knew it was just an act, an incredibly hot one. The fact that he was improvising those lines and looking at him like that…

Gabriel was tuckered out when the hour long lunch break finally came around. His throat was unbelievably sore from how demanding the director was with the numerous retakes, sucking on a cough drop one of the stage hands brought him as he pulled his sweatshirt and pants back on. Catering was provided onsite but it was more like cheap platters like cold cut sandwiches and such. Gabe wouldn’t mind it so much if his throat didn’t feel like someone took a chainsaw to it as he gently massaged it while lining up with everyone else to get some grub.

“Hey.” 

Gabriel turned around to find Jack standing behind him with two smoothes from a nearby fast food joint he saw on the way here and looked at Jack curiously. Did he order those things in advance because there was no way he went out that fast and picked them up. Jack held out the strawberry smoothy for Gabriel and Gabe found himself oddly grateful for the foresight as he took it from the spider with a ‘thanks’. Jack held his own strawberry smoothy and brought the straw up to his lips before he stepped aside to head off to who knows where. 

Gabriel sunk out of the line and headed back for his couch, plopping down on where his bathrobe laid to mark his spot as he carefully drank the smoothie, enjoying the way the cold liquid eased his sore throat. At least they won’t be doing anymore oral scenes for the day and the rest was just fucking on the web. He kind of looked forward to it, to be honest, but that wasn’t because he liked the idea of Jack fucking him. It was more because he knew he could trust him to not be a dick if he was concerned about his well being.

The smoothie certainly hit the right spot in more than one way but he wouldn’t admit that he found it kind of charming. 

He finished nursing the cold drink slowly over the course of an hour, burning time on his phone as he relaxed into the leather of the sofa, everyone funneled back into the house and it was time to do the last half of the shooting. Gabriel stripped out of his sweats and walked with the director over to the web by the pool and sat down on it as they started to talk about the next few scenes. His wings were still folded to his back like an accordion and wrapped securely in place by the prop silk from earlier but felt no discomfort as the makeup artist came over to fix up his makeup before checking on his wings.

“So, we’ll be doing a doggy-style, rear up, raw scene where the spider will then gag and take you forcefully from behind. Of course you’ll have time to prep yourself as needed, feel free to use the bathroom if it makes you more comfortable. I assume you’ll be able to handle that?” The director asked and Gabriel nodded his head.

Some directors in the industry were assholes about letting actors mentally prep themselves for scenes of this nature but it looked like it would be the opposite for once as Gabriel got off the web and headed back into the house while the props team fixed up the web to the director’s expectations. He went over to the couch where his bag was and picked it up, his own dildo and lubricant hidden inside. Gabriel then head over to the bathroom and opened up the door, not expecting anyone to be using it since it wasn't locked.

Jack had one foot up on the sink, his hand pushing a dildo into his asshole, located behind his second pair of legs between his ass cheeks, where he thought it would be but never bothered researching spider hybrid anatomy until now (meaning there was empty space between the two sets of legs???). Gabriel resisted the urge to panic and slam the door by closing it quickly as he looked away. 

“I’m sorry!” Gabriel sputtered out.

He rushed off, face completely red to the other bathroom a bit aways, the thought of Jack actually fucking himself on a dildo playing through his mind Gabriel felt his own dick get hard at how sexy he looked. All those blue eyes relaxed yet tensing up as he pushed the unseen dildo into himself, his mouth partially opened and panting, likely imagining something very stimulating in his mind. Jack wasn’t going to get penetrated like Gabriel was, so, that made it even hotter in Gabriel’s mind as he slipped into the bathroom and locked the door, not wanting anyone to intrude as he prepped himself. Prepped himself to get dicked by the goddamn adonis of spider hybrids and goddamn did Gabriel shove his sweat pants quick as he brought out his lube and toy, almost too eager now that he knew Jack was masturbaiting. Masturbaiting without it being work related either!

\--

To say that Gabriel secretly enjoyed being pounded roughly by Jack from behind on that web, would be an understatement, even though they had to do numerous re-takes and Gabe’s ass was very sore (and not it a fun way like he wanted it to be) by the end of the shoot. That was part of the whole business though. Everyone has their own vision of how a scene should turn out so that meant basically edging himself the entire time because he really was loving how rough Jack was being with him, even if it was just acting. Acting like he hated the pounding, or at least reluctant to enjoy it, was the hardest part of the whole things. He wanted to so badly whimper and turn his head so Jack could kiss him or at least give him some tongue, even if he had a freaky ass mouth.

It wasn’t all Gabriel’s fault for the numerous retakes though. Jack fell out of character by doing many things like lightly stroking a palm down Gabe’s back, not biting Gabriel’s shoulders in a serious enough manner (lots of playful nipping really), and not seeming savage enough in general. It felt amazing when they were both given the go ahead to cum, Jack angling himself just right to brush against Gabe’s prostate, and cuming hard inside of him with such strainous grunts that just his voice was enough to make Gabriel cum right after him in such a blissful manner.

With the ‘escape’ scene finished, shooting was finally done and the actors were given their checks before heading out. Gabriel was still very sore even with the cream and pain pills taken as he changed into his jeans and hoodie after slipping on a fresh pair of boxers, heading out from bathroom and into the hall where he saw Jack, changed into casual wear himself, waiting.

“Hey.” Jack raised a hand and Gabriel raise a hand in return.

“Nice working with you, Jack.” Gabriel smiled as their hands came together for a friendly shake before parting.

“Nice working with you as well, Gabriel.” Jack smiled in return, making Gabriel’s heart rate skyrocket in an embarrassing manner.

An awkward pause held the air for a few moments as neither of them said anything, just kind of looking away sheepishly and hoping for the other one to say something. Gabriel glances at Jack and saw the spider bashfully rubbing the back of his neck as his white cheeks were a pale shade of red?  
“Um… Do you- I, erm… What I mean to say is-”

“Jack! We’re heading out! Hurry up!” One of the makeup artist yelled to the spider as he looked startled from the sudden interruption. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Jack mumbled apologetically before turning to leave, making Gabriel almost a bit disappointed that he didn’t finish saying whatever it was that he wanted to say.

“It’s okay. Bye, Jack.” Gabriel chuckled softly.

Jack looked over his shoulder at that and smiled. “Bye, Gabriel.”

They all went their own ways in the end and Gabriel immediate took out his phone to follow Jack on social media, suprised a few minutes later when his phone buzzed in his pocket and he got an alert that stated that Jack followed him in return.

\--

‘You want to come over to my place sometime?’

Gabriel stared at the text message for a good five minutes as he debated sending it to Jack or not. 

Over the past few weeks since the shooting they have hung out at mutual’s parties, talked to each other almost everyday private through direct messages on social media platforms, exchanged phone numbers and text each other stupid shit. Hell, they even went to lunch together a few times (a weird experience for Gabriel to watch Jack eat a whole burger with his infamous mouth structure but he asked for him to do it anyways).

Are you technically dating if you ask each other out to lunch every other day?

‘Message sent’.

Fuck it. He had it worded in a way that he could easily clarify it as being friendly rather than something sexually-charged. Besides, they’re both seen and fucked each other before anyways, what was there to be nervous about?

Other than rejection…

FUCK.

Just as Gabriel was going to type a clarification message Jack sent him back a text.

‘Sure. Should I bring my own food or we ordering in?’  
Okay, now Gabe’s heart could stop racing like a horse on the tracks and dump the message he was working on now that he dodged armageddon to work on a nice reply. Jack had a unique taste in food and how it should be prepared, like the carnivore-leaning omnivore he was so he was likely covering his bases when they had dinner.

‘Wanna eat me out? ;)’ 

Gabriel laughed at the stupid as shit message he type out and was in the process of deleting it when his fat finger slipped and sent ‘Wanna eat m’ to Jack. He acted as fast as possible to fill in the gaps before Jack asked him what he meant or figured out what he originally wrote.

‘*Mcy Ds.’

He sent the message off asap and groaned at his stupidity. Mcy Ds was a shit choice for food but that was the first thing he could think of when he thought of restaurants that started with an ‘m’. He hated that shit so much.

‘Nah. Just had my ‘free day’ for junk food yesterday. Got to keep the diet going.’ Jack replied in his text before another one from him shortly followed. ‘I’ll bring my stuff over, if that’s okay.’

‘Sure. No problem. See you when you get here.’ Gabriel shot back to him before putting his phone down on the coffee table and flopping face-first into the couch as he sighed heavily.

He was such a fucking idiot. Never again would he let Murphy’s Law almost fuck him over like that and almost send off a lewd text to Jack when they weren’t anything to each other other than maybe friends. They did one porno together but they were friends cause the porno was just a job and he did not have a crush on Jack before actually meeting him.

God, he wanted Jack’s dick in his ass again so bad.

He and his stupid thirsty ass was ruining everything. He could walk out into the street and display his wings shamelessly to any moth and get them in his bed but he wanted a fucking spider to fuck him senselessly into the mattress without a script or production crew dictating how they should act. It was all Gabe ever got off to now when he touched himself. If only Jack’s porn work wasn’t so inherently creepy to begin (being no fault of the spider, himself) with then maybe he would just enjoy the fantasy versus sabotaging his blossoming friendship with the guy.

Well. Now he’ll either have to force himself to eat Mcy Ds in front of Jack or come up with an excuse on why he didn’t feel like buying any for himself after he asked Jack. Okay, maybe that wouldn’t be too hard but still it was humiliating to think about it all.

Jack came over two hours later, looking as handsome as ever in a dark blue cardigan and jeans while Gabriel just wore a black hoodie and cargo pants. Good thing he at least remembered to clean up his apartment and shower before Jack got in. His eyes looked around the place in an approving manner as Gabriel took the two bags filled with Jack’s food so the spider could work on taking off his two pairs of shoes and putting the food in the refrigerator so it wouldn’t spoil while they watched a movie. Jack walked over to Gabriel as he pulled out two beer and tossed one bottle to Jack, watching as he caught it with ease. Having many eyes just made the picture bigger rather than each eye being one individual view; It was something Gabriel had been researching into along with other things (like ‘how to seduce a cute spider’).

“Thanks.” Jack smiled as he caught the bottle opener after Gabriel used it to open his own.

“No problem.” Gabriel replied as Jack tossed the bottle opener back and Gabriel placed it back on the counter before walking with Jack to the couch.

They both plopped down on the black leather couch as Gabriel picked up the remote and turned FlicksFlicks on so he could scroll to the movie they both wanted to watch. Gabriel clapped his hands twice and the lights dimmed by half in the room, producing an impressed whistle by Jack.

“You got one of those smarter clappers installed here?” Jack asked as the movie started playing, bringing the bottle to his lips to start sipping on the beer.

“Yeah. It’s pretty nice.” Gabriel laid back into the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table as Jack too got comfortable.

“Does it make it difficult to have loud sex on the couch then?”

Gabriel spewed his beer out and coughed hard as he struggled to breath as the beer went down the wrong pipe from that question. Jack took the beer out of Gabriel’s hand and set it on the coffee table as he lightly patted Gabriel’s back, being careful not to knick the folded up wings on his back with a talon.

“Sorry. Was that too forward?” Jack asked with his usual quiet voice as he switched to gently rubbing Gabriel’s back.

“Wh-what?!” Gabriel gasped as he tried to get his ability to speak back while still in the middle of a coughing fit.

Jack looked embarrassed as he brought his free hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s nothing, Gabe. Let’s just watch the movie, okay?”

It took a good few moments to get his breath back but he didn’t argue with Jack on that one since he did really want to watch the movie. It was too risky to assume that lewd joke was anything more than a lewd joke. How many people made the same joke about the smarter clappers in his apartment again? Jack certainly wasn’t the first one. He needed to calm down and just relax.

The first half the movie was as good as Gabriel remembered it. He loved fantasy-genre films with a passion, especially ones with magic that is explained in some sense rather than made to be a bullshit macguffin. Gabriel was so ingrained in the movie that he hadn’t noticed that Jack’s hand was covering his own that he had resting on his knee until he went to scratch at it idly. 

He froze up, looking from the hand and Jack, unsure if this was really happening or not as Jack continued to watch the movie, and nervous if he should do anything to call attention to it. His heart was racing as Gabriel tried to look back at the holoset and continue watching the movie, unsure of what exactly Jack was getting at since he didn’t want to misunderstand his intentions. Maybe the guy liked holding hands during movies? Like it a was a platonic response?

Gabriel was deeply analysing everything and trying to find meaning in this, his fingers twitching nervously but relaxed when he felt Jack’s talons weave through the gaps between Gabriel’s fingers firmly. He nipped lightly on his lower lip as his eyes went back to the movie, having a bit more of an idea of what Jack wanted since this was wayyyy too intimate for simple platonic hand holding. Gabe just relaxed as they both watched the rest of the movie together like this, finding it to be very nice, especially when Jack occasionally squeeze his hand.

“Are you okay with what I did, Gabe?” Jack asked quietly, his voice nervous as they carried the beer bottles to the trash bin in the kitchen after the movie was over. “I’m… Not really good at saying… You know…”

The lights were still dimmed in the apartment but it wasn’t hard to miss the pink on Jack’s cheeks as his many eyes glanced off to the side, avoiding Gabriel’s. Gabriel thought it was the most endearing thing ever. Hell, Jack was the most endearing thing ever.

“Well, what do you wanna do, Jack? You and me? More than friends or a friends with benefits kind of deal?” Gabriel asked calmly, wanting to get everything out in the open between them and talk like adults about their feelings.

“...More than friends?” Jack murmured, as if afraid Gabriel would yell at him for that and was tensing up like he was expecting it to happen too. It practically broke Gabe’s heart to see someone actually SCARED to admit that they liked someone.

“Yeah. I would like that a lot, actually.” Gabriel responded casually but in a confident manner with his warmest smiles as Jack relaxed letting his arms drop to his sides.

“Oh my god. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to ask you out, Gabe.” Jack sighed in relief and now Gabriel was the one feeling his face warm up under Jack’s sincere confession. “I wasn’t really sure- I couldn’t really forget how you reacted to me during the filming and thought there might be some chemistry between us but I didn’t want to assume.” He added on quickly as if afraid to offend Gabriel?

Gabriel chuckled softly and brought a hand back to rub the back of his neck. “You’re instinct was pretty dead on. I kind of was smitten during the shoot too.”

Jack smiled warmly and Gabriel willingly walked forward into Jack’s space, humming happily as the spider wrapped his arms around Gabriel and held him gently. He felted warmth blossom in his chest and compelled him to wrap his arms around Jack’s waist and rest his chin on the spider’s shoulder. They both stood like that, gently swaying back and forth as they enjoyed the closeness of their bodies pressed against one another, it felt so relaxing to know that Jack wanted Gabriel as much as he wanted him. Jack hummed softly to Gabriel as he rested the side of his head against Gabe’s, an affectionate spider trait that they only did to their partner and Gabriel found himself smiling so hard that it started to hurt. He was such a wimp for Jack, it wasn't fair.

The hypnotic humming in Jack’s throat shortly turned to snickering and suddenly Gabriel felt self-conscious. “What? What are you cackling about, Jack Morrison?” He demanded in an embarrassed huff which just served to reinforce the spider’s amusement.

“You’re ‘displaying’ for me, Gabe. I think it’s kind of flattering.” Jack replied teasingly as Gabriel turned his head and groaned as he saw his wings completely unfolded from his back, spread out proudly from tip to tip, showing off his healthy scales and colors to Jack even though he wasn't a moth. 

Fucking hell.

Gabriel's face burned as he buried it promptly into Jack’s soft cardigan, letting his new partner chuckle sweetly at his embarrassment of his body trying to subconsciously woo the spider. His wings continued to open and close on his back cause he was too fucking happy to try to resist the urge, especially with Jack humming for him and hopefully only him.

“How the hell do you know about ‘displaying’ anyways?” Gabriel grumbled softly as he rubbed the side of his cheek against the soft fabric.

“Did some research on moths and found out about mating habits and such. Was kind of curious, for reasons.”

Gabriel raised a brow at that. “Is that why you’re wearing cardigan as well? To seduce me with soft fabrics?” He rubbed his cheek against the sweater for emphasis, drawing a sweet laugh from Jack.

“Maybe. That, or I wanted to impress you anyways by dressing nicely?” Jack smiled. “Did it work?”

Gabriel nodded his head. “Yeah. Can’t say I put in in the same amount of effort though.” He snickered as Jack nuzzled the side of his face affectionate.

“Doesn’t really matter to me, Gabe. It’s your house, I’m just your guest.” Jack then paused for a moment before looking at Gabe’s refrigerator. “Um… Would it be okay if we started eating? Getting kind of hungry.” He asked sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck and Gabriel smiled as he stepped away to head to the door.

“Sure! Use what you need to prepare your food while I get working on mine.”

Jack looked like he was going to say something but then promptly dropped it before taking the bags from Gabriel after he opened up the fridge and handing them to him. Gabriel clapped his hands twice to turn the lights back on to full strength and they both got to work on cooking their own dinner. Gabriel made himself chicken alfredo while Jack made him double the pasta so he could take half for his own spaghetti dish with a lot of raw meat sliced into chunks and covered in marinara sauce.

They sat down across from each other at Gabe’s small table, a beer and a glass of water for each of them as they chatted happily while eating. While Jack didn’t need to open his mouth fully to eat the spaghetti, it was a bit entertaining to see the four flaps part slightly as he slurped the noodles. 

“So, apparently our little film did pretty decent.” Jack spoke up a bit louder than the usual whisper-level volume he used when he talked. 

“Yeah? I didn’t check.” Gabriel spoke honestly as he jabbed his fork into a chunk of chicken and spun the fork around to wrap the noodles around it.

“Well, apparently my agent is getting contacts for possible ‘romantic’ porn since the team editing our film footage actually went with a more sympathetic route for both the spider and his ‘prey’.” Jack looked up at Gabriel with a warm smile as Gabriel paused after chewing and swallowing his food as he listened to him tell him all of this. “What I’m saying is that you probably shouldn’t be surprised if we’re both reprising our roles for a sequel but under a new context.”

“That’s… pretty interesting?” Gabriel spoke cautiously, unsure if Jack declaring his feelings for him were a farce to loop him in for a sequel or not but the spider’s many eyes widened as he realized the misunderstanding really quickly.

“This has nothing to do with us outside of work, Gabe. I want you regardless of what our own agencies do since it would be completely stupid to ruin a friendship over one fucking porn film.” Jack practically stuttered as he quickly corrected himself.

Gabriel sighed in relief and nodded his head. That sounded logically sound considering they don’t make a stupid amount of money for these films anyways. “I getcha, Jack. Maybe after dinner is done and the dishes are cleaned up we could, I dunno, practice?” He playfully winked at the spider across from him and was absolutely giddy as the light pink practically covered the white spider’s face and ears.

“I, uh-Yeah! That sounds like fun?” Jack answered sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Of course it will be. It’ll be just you and I with no one to dictate how we do this.” 

Jack seemed to relax at that and nodded his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys would like to see more AUs feature spider!jack and Moth!Gabe! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
